


Kiss and Make Up

by fangirlingtodeath513



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguing, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: It's the same argument they've had a million times before; Dean's too jealous, especially when Castiel is already engaged to him. This time, though, Cas isn't going to let their argument get in the way of some hot make-up sex.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152





	Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [60r3d0m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/60r3d0m/gifts).



> AYY so this is a birthday present for Jo (aka pray4jensen) who requested some make-up sex with a side of pet names and hand-holding :D Hope you have an amazing birthday ❤️❤️

“I’m not a child, Dean, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t treat me like one! I am more than capable of handling attention from unwanted parties, you don’t always need to step in.” Cas huffs, tossing his keys into the bowl by the front door. 

Dean scoffs as he hangs up his coat and kicks his shoes off. “Well, excuse me for being a little protective of my  _ fiancé _ .”

Cas turns to glare at Dean for a moment before stalking toward their bedroom, unbuttoning the sleeves of his shirt as he goes. “You’re not protective, Dean, you’re  _ jealous _ . I’m literally engaged to you and you’re still jealous about some random guy in a bar that thinks I’m attractive!” He wrestles with the buttons on his shirt for a few minutes before giving up and tugging the entire thing over his head, throwing it at the hamper with a huff. “It’s embarrassing to go out with you when you get like that.”

Dean sighs, leaning against the doorframe. “I’m sorry, love. You’re right, I do get jealous. I just feel like any minute you’re going to realize that you deserve way better than me and leave.”

Castiel runs a hand through his hair.  _ Fuck _ Dean, honestly. He does this every fight and it drives him insane. “That’s not the problem, Dean! I chose you when I agreed to marry you, just like I choose you every day when I come home to you. Maybe you just like being a jealous idiot.”

Dean scoffs and takes a few more steps into the room, dropping his cufflinks on the dresser. “That’s bullshit and you know it. Now you’re just being ridiculous.”

“Oh,  _ I’m _ being ridiculous?” Cas laughs angrily, grabbing a decorative pillow from the bed and throwing it at Dean. Dean catches it effortlessly and drops it onto the chair in the corner of the room. 

“Yeah, Cas, you kinda are. It’s not like I said anything to them.”

Castiel sighs. “No, but you were pissed off all night and I’ve had a long day, I just wanted to enjoy your company.”

Dean smirks despite himself, unbuttoning his own dress shirt. “You’re free to enjoy my company right now.”

Castiel blinks at him, internally debating. This is a fight they’ve had a million times before and, to be fair, Dean  _ has _ been better about letting his jealousy go recently. Cas knows he’s working on it, so what the hell? 

Decision made, he crosses the room in two long strides, grabbing onto Dean’s shirt and pushing him up against the wall, fingers curling into the crisp dress shirt in an effort to keep Dean exactly where he is. Dean, for his part, is only startled for a fraction of a second before he smirks and draws Cas into a heated kiss, plush lips fitting perfectly against Castiel’s own like they were sculpted to. Still, Castiel’s not doing this just to make out with Dean, as much as he enjoys it, so he pulls away and pushes Dean’s shirt over his shoulders, watching with a strange sense of satisfaction as it flutters to the floor. 

Dean smirks and raises an eyebrow at him. “Enjoying the view, Cas?”

Castiel rolls his eyes and works Dean’s belt open, tugging it from the belt loops of Dean’s pants and tossing it aside. He slips a finger into one of the loops, tugging Dean toward the bed and smirking as he shoves him down onto it. Dean blinks up at him, lips parted in a gasp as Cas stands over him for a moment, letting his eyes skirt the length of Dean’s body. He can see Dean’s eyes darken with arousal, which is all kinds of hot, so Cas doesn’t waste any time popping the button of Dean’s pants and sliding the zipper down, looking up at Dean and licking his lips, chuckling darkly as Dean groans. 

“It’s a nice view,” he says with a shrug, tracing a finger over the length of Dean’s cock through his boxers before tugging his pants off and mouthing at the head through the cotton. 

Dean’s entire body shudders and Cas is still thrilled that he can make Dean of all people do that, but he can dwell on it later. Right now, he’s gotta prove to Dean that he’s not going anywhere, no matter how often that little voice in Dean’s head says he will. Since words aren’t working, maybe he can get that through Dean’s thick skull with sex.

He slips Dean’s boxers off, pressing a soft kiss to the head of his cock before licking a stripe up the underside, smirking when Dean shivers and leans up on his elbows to watch, a dark, hungry look in his eyes. Castiel decides to give him a show, because why the hell not, so he bats his lashes and smiles innocently up at his fiancé. “Is this what you want, Dean?”

Dean whines softly, pushing his hips up. “Cas, sweetheart, c’mon, don’t be a tease.”

He smirks and shrugs, running his palm up the underside of his cock. “Just trying to give you a show, Dean.”

Dean groans frustratedly. “I don’t want a show, I want your mouth.”

Cas laughs. “Needy little thing today, aren’t you?”

Dean sits up more to glare at him, so Castiel laughs and brushes his lips over the head of his cock before smiling and pulling it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Dean groans and falls back against the bed, one of his hands finding its way to Castiel’s head, fingers tangling in the messy locks as Castiel slowly sinks down the length of his erection, enjoying the feeling of Dean’s fingers in his hair and his cock hardening against his tongue. 

“Cas,” he murmurs breathlessly, almost like he isn’t even addressing Castiel at all. “More,  _ please _ ,” he begs, fingers tightening in Cas’s hair. 

Castiel is only too happy to oblige, teasing the slit for a moment before brushing his hands up Dean’s thighs, smirking as Dean shivers beneath him. He works his jaw open, letting Dean slide farther and farther into his mouth until Dean grows restless and tugs at Cas’s hair gently. 

“Cas, baby, let me fuck your mouth?” he asks, almost gently, like he’s afraid Cas will say no. He doesn’t. Instead, he pulls off and sits back on his thighs smirking and raising an eyebrow at his fiancé. 

“Well? What’re you waiting for?”

Dean grumbles as he gets to his feet and Cas hears the tail end of his sentence, “—the death of me, I swear.” Still, playful grumpiness and all, he brushes a thumb along the length of Cas’s jaw and bites his lip when Cas turns his head and sucks on the tip of his thumb, eyes dark as he looks up at Dean. It only takes a moment of his teasing before Dean’s grasping his length and guiding it back into Castiel’s mouth, his free hand cupping the back of Castiel’s head gently. He takes it slow at first, hips barely flexing as he drives himself in and out of Cas’s mouth. Cas doesn’t have that kind of patience, though, so he rolls his eyes and grabs onto Dean’s hips, encouraging him to use him in any way he pleases. This isn’t supposed to be gentle, this is supposed to be angry, hot, make-up sex.

Dean seems to get with the program easily, his fingers curling into Castiel’s hair as he finally lets his inhibitions go and fucks into his mouth. He’s still gentle, of course, he never pushes farther than he knows Castiel can handle, but that’s something Castiel has come to know and love about him. Sure, Dean may be a very sexual person, but he always makes sure the other person is enjoying it just as much as he is. It’s one of the things that had drawn him back to Dean after their first night together.

Dean pulls back and Castiel frowns up at him, but then he’s being hauled to his feet and pushed in the direction of the bed, stumbling a few steps before falling back onto it. Dean grins at him, fingers brushing over the obvious hardness in Cas’s pants before he tugs them off with his boxers and tosses them away. “Can I fuck you?”

Cas growls softly and tugs Dean down on top of him, letting himself get lost in a heated kiss before he wraps his legs around Dean’s waist and smirks up at him. “I’d be insulted if you didn’t.”

Dean rolls his eyes but there’s a ghost of a smile on his lips and that sight alone makes Castiel’s stomach flutter. Even knowing that he’ll get to spend the rest of his life with Dean, his stupid heart thinks they’re still in high school, falling in love for the first time.

Castiel shakes the thought away as Dean backs up, though it’s only to retrieve the bottle of lube from his nightstand before he returns to bed, settling between Castiel’s spread legs. 

“You sure, sweetheart?”

Castiel glares at him, spreading his legs even more as he strokes himself lazily with one hand. “If you’re not in me in ten minutes, I’m just going to shove you on the bed and ride you. Your choice.”

Dean cocks an eyebrow, grinning. “And if I say I like option two?”

Ah, so  _ that’s _ how he wants to play tonight. Castiel shrugs, trying his best to look indifferent, his heart clenching as he watches Dean’s face fall. Once he’s properly distracted by the thought of Castiel denying him, Cas plants one hand on Dean’s chest and shoves him backward, chuckling as Dean yelps in surprise. His eyes are wide with a mix of shock and arousal as Castiel settles over him, knees bracketing his hips. 

“Then I suppose you’ll just have to lay there and take what I give you,” Cas murmurs in his ear, biting the lobe for good measure before he takes the lube from Dean and slicks his own fingers. 

He doesn’t waste much time opening himself up because he certainly doesn’t have the patience for it. Dean’s usually better at that, anyway. Castiel just wants Dean inside him, even if it means his ass will ache a bit tomorrow. Truth be told, he kind of likes the reminder of their nights together.

Dean watches his every movement with rapt attention, drawing in a sharp breath when Castiel finally pulls his fingers away and squeezes some lube onto Dean’s cock, giving it a few lazy strokes before tossing the bottle aside and guiding his cock to his aching hole. With a heavy, content sigh, he lets his eyes slip closed as he sinks onto Dean’s length. It’s a feeling he’s so used to but he’s positive he’ll never get enough of it, no matter how long he’s with Dean. He does need a few moments to let his body adjust, but he still swivels his hips slowly. It must cause just enough friction for Dean, though, because he gasps and grapples for Cas’s hips, fingers pressing white into his skin. 

He’s beautiful like this, he always has been. Sure, Dean’s beautiful nearly all the time and Cas hates him just a little bit for it, but this… this is different.  _ Dean _ is different. It’s like he slips into a whole new personality during sex, especially if he and Cas have been in a fight. He’s all soft touches and hushed words of encouragement, and more often than not he grabs onto Cas like his life depends on it, like Castiel is the only thing keeping him from drifting away. Maybe he is. Castiel could certainly say the same about Dean at times. Besides, he kind of likes that he has that effect on Dean.

“Cas, c’mon,  _ please _ move,” he begs, thumbs brushing over Castiel’s hip bones lightly. 

Castiel smirks and inclines his head, grinding his hips for a moment before he sits up and slowly sinks back down onto Dean’s cock, letting out a breathy moan as he does so. Dean, for his part, looks absolutely wrecked. His face is flushed and his bottom lip is swollen from how hard he’s been biting it. Smiling to himself, Castiel pries Dean’s hands off his hips and links their fingers instead, pinning Dean’s hands to the bed beside his head. Dean blinks up at him, tongue darting out to lick his lip and it entices Cas to lean down and pull him into a kiss as he grinds down on Dean’s cock, setting a pace that will bring them to the edge in no time. It’s not about that, though, he honestly doesn’t care about orgasming at the moment. He’s been craving this closeness with Dean all night and now that he’s finally got it, he’s not eager to let it go.

Dean doesn’t seem to have the same reservations and he thrusts his hips up to meet Cas’s movements, kissing Castiel like his life depends on it. Eventually, Cas can’t hold himself back anymore, but he doesn’t really see a point in trying to. Dean’s as close as he is if his soft pants and whimpers are anything to go by. 

“Are you close, Dean?” Cas murmurs into his ear, smirking as it makes Dean’s entire body shudder.

“Y-yeah, Cas, so close.” He bites his lip, leaning up slightly to capture Castiel in a heated kiss. “Wanna see you come first, sweetheart,” he murmurs, drawing one of his hands away from Castiel’s and wrapping it around his cock instead. 

It only takes a few quick strokes before Castiel is spilling between them, burying his face against Dean’s neck as he shudders his way through the orgasm. Dean’s not far behind, hips faltering as he comes inside Castiel, hands stroking the soft, sweat-slick skin of Castiel’s back.

“You okay, Cas?” Dean murmurs against his ear, pressing a light kiss to his jaw. Castiel nods slowly, stifling a yawn against Dean’s neck. Dean chuckles, brushing a hand through Castiel’s hair. “No sleeping yet, come on. Let’s get cleaned up and then we can sleep, promise.”

Castiel whines but allows Dean to shuffle them off the bed and into the ensuite, hands roaming every inch of Dean that he can reach while Dean cleans them off.

“Y’know, you’re not helping me want to go to sleep, babe.”

Castiel smirks, pulling Dean into a kiss. “Who said I want to sleep?”

Dean groans, leaning against the counter and pulling Castiel against him. “You’re insatiable. You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“You’re not allowed to die until I’m done with you, Winchester.”

Dean laughs. “Yes, sir. Bed?”

“Mhm. Cuddles, please.”

Dean shakes his head, but the small smile on his face betrays the annoyance he tries to show. “C’mon, then.” He threads their fingers together and tugs Castiel to bed. They both get situated under the covers and then Castiel shuffles as close as physically possible to Dean until they’re pressed together from head to toe, his head tucked under Dean’s chin. He can feel Dean smile against his hair, then press a light kiss to his forehead. “G’night, Cas.”

Castiel sighs happily, wrapping his arms around Dean’s middle and tangling their legs together. “Goodnight, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
